Bella and Edward's Playlist
by iliketwilightmorethanyou
Summary: All the songs, that I think, describe Bella and Edwards relationship.
1. Edward AND Bella

**

* * *

These are the songs that i thought were perfect to describe Bella and Edwards relationship + i added parts of the lyrics. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Website to listen to songs :D

**http : / / view. playlist. com/ 13018519051**

(just copy and paste then remove the spaces)

* * *

**So Close** – Jon McLaughlin

You're in my arms, and all the world is gone. The music plays along for only two.

So close, together, and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive.

**You and Me**- Lifehouse

It's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose.

'Cause it's you and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.

**Iris** – The Goo Goo dolls

I'd give up forever to touch you, because I know that you feel me somehow.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now.

**On the Way Down**- Ryan Cabrera ( Only Twilight)

On the way down, I saw you and you saved me from myself, and I won't forget the way you loved me. On the way down, I almost fell right through, but I held onto you.

**A Drop in the Ocean** – The District

A drop in the ocean; a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, because you are my heaven.

**Reverie** – The morning Of (New Moon)

Lord get me outta this city tonight, 'cause you are what made me feel alive.

Here I am again running away from the truth; just know that you've moved me like I've never been moved.

**Bring me to Life**- Evanescence

Wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Been my blood to run. Wake me up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become.

**Collide** – Howie Day

Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find, you and I, collide.

**Here in your arms** – Hello goodbye

When you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers, hello, I miss you quite terribly. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

**You be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground** - Mayday Parade

Tell me one again, that you'll love me to the death, and should I die, you swear that you will come for me as I fade away; you reach out your hand, and please don't let me go.

**Broken** – Seether & Amy Lee (New Moon)

I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh. I want to hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well. I want to hold you high and steal your pain.

* * *


	2. Bella TO Edward

**

* * *

These are some songs that i thought represented Bella's feelings towards Edward

* * *

**

Bella to Edward

**You found me** – Kelly Clarkson

You found me when no one else was looking; how did you know just where I would be. Yeah you broke through all of my confusion. The ups and the downs, and you still didn't leave; I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me.

**What hurts the most** – Rascal Flatts (Only New Moon)

What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, then watching you walk away. Never knowing, what could've been, and not saying that loving you is what I was trying to do.

**I'm only me when I'm with you** – Taylor Swift

I'm only up when you're not down; don't want to fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true, and I'm only me when I'm with you.

**Vulnerable** – Secondhand Serenade

Tell me tell me, what makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable. Impossible.

**My Immortal** – Evanescence (New Moon)

I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here, and it wont leave me alone.

**When you're gone** – Avril Lavigne (New Moon)

When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you; when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When your gone, all the words I need to hear will always get me through the day, and make it okay. I miss you.

**Love Story**- Taylor Swift

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. Ill be waiting, all there's left to do is run.

You be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

**Heaven** – DJ Sammy (Breaking Dawn)

Now our dreams are coming true. Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you.

**Pieces of Me**- Ashlee Simpson

Its seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels. It's as if you knew me better than I ever knew myself I love how you can tell.

**I'm yours**- Jason Mraz

I won't hesitate, no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours.


	3. Edward TO Bella

* * *

**Songs that represent Edward's relationship to Bella + Lyrics.

* * *

**

Edward to Bella

**Shine** – The Morning Of

Your eyes are brighter than the sun; they make me see that you're the one. Your smile takes my breath away,

and leaves me with nothing to say. You aren't like any other girl that I've met in this whole world.

You're so much more than they can be, so won't you please just be with me.

**Vindicated** – Dashboard Confessional

I am selfish, I am wrong, I am right, I swear I'm right; swear I knew it all along.

I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well. I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself.

**Crush** – David Archuletta (Twilight)

The possibility, that you would ever fell the same way about me, it's just too much, just too much.

Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you.

**What I've done** – Linkin Park (New Moon)

I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of what I've done.

**What's left of me**- Nick Lachey

Watch my life pass me by in the rearview mirror. Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer. I don't want to waste another day, stuck in the shadow of my mistakes.

**Your Guardian Angel** – The red Jumpsuit Apparatus

I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven.

**The Reason** – Hoobastank

I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you.

**Better than me** – Hinder (New Moon)

I think you should know this. You deserve much better than me.

**Let me go** – 3 doors down (New Moon)

In my head theres only you now. This world falls on me. In this world theres real and make believe. This seems real to me. You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. You love me, but you don't know who I am. So let me go. Just let me go.

**Black Balloon** – The Goo Goo dolls

A thousand other boys could never reach you. How could I have been the one? I saw the world spin beneath you, and scatter like ice from the spoon. That was your womb.


End file.
